Shining Night
by iAmPRIDEful
Summary: Prologue: They all went away.
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or any anime unless my name is on it, which currently there are none.

Author's Note: This is a gender-bended fic, but only on one family in particular. I was going to make Yukina be Yukio, but none of that would have made sense thus far unless I change Hiei's gender as well.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Sunday was the saddest day of all. Sundays were supposed to be days of joy, but it was on a Sunday of last year that HE went away. Sunday, February thirteenth, the day before Valentine's Day HE went away, far away. That day Yusuke left.

She knew she had to respect his decision; after all he was married now and far beyond her league. But it was so hard, so difficult to let your best friends go.

Best friends go.

Kurama left as well, now attending college for a degree in herbalogy and also in medicine. Technically he left them behind to become a pharmacist. Of last she heard from him, he was officially dating some tomboy.

As for the short man, Hiei, the shrimp went off to be with his new found love, Muruko.

Yukina-san was the only one who remained, but she doubted that the girl would stay for long. There was a great, big world out there and nothing that Kaguya had could keep her girlfriend from leaving.

Practically, Kaguya was all alone.

Kuwabara Kaguya was not exactly the most gorgeous girl, but she was not half bad looking either. She possessed a heart shaped face with high cheekbones and a little snub nose, the kind that curled or tilted itself upward. Her eyes were not as large as Keiko's or Botan's, but they were angular and almost almond shaped and her irises were black where they appeared as though she had no pupils and one often questioned if she did possess pupils. Her ginger hair flowed passed her broad shoulders to her shoulder blades. She was a tall, lean woman with hour glass curves, ample breasts, and thick, muscular legs.

It was now nearing her nineteenth birthday and, unlike the others, she was still a virgin. Not that it mattered, because there are plenty of people who remain virgins until their wedding night. That's how she wanted it to be, being so traditional or call it old fashioned. Everyone was always getting laid these days, though, so finding the right man would be an obstacle.

Kaguya lived with her mother and brother still. Shigure was a pain but her mother was the greatest pain of all. Her mother was a bit of a psycho when it came to Kaguya's personal life. She was always intervening in her life, popping up at the most unsuspected moments, ruining anything that had to do with Kaguya being with another, typically any potential male. Her mother always sized them up and made the folk feel mighty uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Shigure was hitting our star on the side. Always punching her and whacking her in the head for bringing boys into the house and treating those said boys with more respect than he was willing to give his own sister.

Yes, whoever it is, they would have to past family inspection while those two also make a living fool out of her.

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

That's it for now. Stay tuned for more. Please review my story, I would greatly appreciate it. Flame or no flames.

Also...

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime or any anime unless my name is on it, which currently there are none.

 **Author's Note:** This is a gender-bended fic, but only on one family in particular.

* * *

 **SOUL MATES**

In hopes of having some good fortune in her life, Kaguya decided to see a psychic. I know, it sounds utterly stupid and a stupid thing to do since her family members were psychics, but she needed someone else to talk to that was not family. She needed guidance, a voice of reason that was not Shigure's or her mother's.

Nervous of seeing another psychic, she decided to bring the ice maiden along with her. Generous, she will be paying for both Yukina's and her own readings.

"Are you sure about this, Kaguya? I mean, I've never had a love reading before."

"Yeah, I am su'e... I've neve' had one done on me eithe'." Kaguya spoke with her city twang.

"This is exciting." Yukina said as they walked up to the psychic's main door. "I don't know much about love, but I am curious as to whom she'll match me up with."

Kaguya cleared her throat. "Yukina san… That's ah match make'."

"Oh. Then why are we getting a reading?" the demoness asked innocently.

"Fo' luck."

As they stepped in, an old lady greeted them. "Welcome, I am Miss Inou, but you may call me Madam Aiko. How may I be of service to you?" She bowed her head.

Kaguya bowed her head in return. "A love readin'… fo' us both. She goes foist."

Madam Aiko invited Yukina into the back with her, to which Yukina obeyed.

Kaguya watched as the ice maiden followed the psychic before they disappeared behind a curtain. She wondered what the woman was going to tell her friend.

Madam Aiko lead Yikina to a cozy seating spot and then sat across from her. The both of them were seated upon cushions on the floor, seated Indian style, Before Yikina had sat down, she was instructed to remove her slippers before entering the room so as no bad luck or evil will follow her.

To Yukina the old woman seemed wise, but one would often accuse her of being superstitious outside of Japan. The woman told her to turn her palms faced up and show them to her.

"I see… Fate has decided for you to have three soul mates." Madam Aiko read. "One whom you currently have in your life and another not from this…world…. Hmmm… Well, the other is from here, but further away."

"What about the one closest to me?" Yukina asked.

"You brought them here with you." Madam Aiko pointed out.

Yukina blinked. "Oh, I don't think Kaguya swings that way… What about the other two?"

"Those two you have more in common with and are more compatible." Madam Aiko conveyed. "One who is from a different plane of existence… He is like you, comes from the same homeland. You two are both demons."

Yukina gasped in awe. "You know?"

"Of course I know. I am psychic." Madam Aiko insisted upon her abilities. "He is an ice apparition. The one from a distant land is human with inhuman capabilities. He has red hair and green eyes. He's a strong authoritive figure who knows little about love much like you."

Meanwhile, Kaguya continued to wait for her turn, feeling nervous about the whole thing. "I hope I do have someone… anyone really." She thought.

She watched Yukina leave the old woman with a smile upon her face. "I have three soul mates."

"Three? Wow. I hope I am that foitunate."

The psychic then invited Kaguya to step back there with her and, like Yukina, ordered the ginger to remove her shoes before stepping in. Once seated, Kaguya repeated the steps the demoness did only moments before her turn.

"I see that you have two soul mates." Madam Aiko read.

"Wha? TWO? How foitunate am I!" Kaguya cheered. She got up and left before the old woman could continue. "Yukina saaaaaan. I have two soul mates!"

Yukina smiled back at her, blushing. "Really? That's great news, Kaguya!"

Kaguya took her hands in hers, causing the ice maiden to blush a little. "Yes, an' I will find them."

The ginger left the tab on the desk, grabbed her shoes and ran out, Yukina trailing behind her.

"Wait!" the psychic called out. "There is something you need to know!"

But it was too late. Kaguya and the ice maiden were nowhere to be seen.

 **...TBC...**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait... Please review and thank you for reading,'

Have a HAPPY EASTER.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime or any anime unless my name is on it, which currently there are none.

 **Author's Note:** This is a gender-bended fic, but only on one family in particular.

* * *

 **LACHRYMOSE**

"Where a'e you going, Yukina-san?"

"I'm leaving for Makai."

"All alone?"

"No, Mister Hiei is taking me."

"Why trust a shrimp like him?"

"He's my brother."

"You' brothe'?" Kaguya stared at the ice maiden in shock. "Hiei is your bro? Since when?"

"Since before we were born." Yukina told her. "I've known sometime that he was the brother that I was looking for, even when he did not want to admit it."

Kaguya lowered her head. "All this time… You two were related… I'm sorry, Yukina-san."

"It's okay, Kaguya, you didn't know." Yukina smiled. "Well, I'm off."

Kaguya looked at her misty-eyed. "Will we meet again?"

"I don't know."

That's what Yukina had said to her that next week. Without a hint or a warning, the ice maiden simply left for Makai and if it weren't for Kaguya looking for her she would have never known. Yukina would have not said "good-bye".

Kaguya sighed as she lied on her bed.

All of her friends were gone. All of them were gone.

She wondered why the ice maiden left so suddenly. Was it because something that the psychic had told her? If so, maybe she herself should have stayed longer to see what else the psychic had to say… But that was over and done with and one cannot correct the past. She could go see her again, of course, but she decided not to because now she had more unpleasant memories thanks to Yukina's departure. Kaguya was not fond of unpleasant things, especially memories because they always got her down.

Kaguya sighed again and covered her head with her pillow. She sensed a presence, but she did not wished to be bothered by anyone. Her actions were ironic because she needed someone more now than ever before. She assumed it was a ghost, but she did not want it to see her cry.

The presence was dark, but not threatening. In fact, it reminded her of Hiei's presence, only more powerful.

She quickly uncovered her face and saw NOTHING. There was nothing there whatsoever. It was just the wind blowing through the curtains because of the fact that she had opened the window earlier.

She secretly had hoped it was Hiei, but there was no sign of the short demon anywhere.

Unknown to her, a figure in her mirror was watching her. It was a black opaque presence with copious amounts of eyes. Its image disappeared as quickly as it came.

 **...TBC..**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading these past chapters. Please review. Say anything. Anything.**

 **One of my original characters is going to step in any time.**


End file.
